Rift Storms
by MadnessMantra
Summary: Fearing that the Breach has reopened, Torchwood investigates a string of Weevil attacks in London, only to find a group of young offenders with strange powers instead.
1. Chapter 1

Rift Storms

AN: Well, I thought that Torchwood/Misfits crossovers were far too rare and decided to make my own. I don't own either of the two shows, I'm just doing this for fun. I've taken a few liberties with the timelines, but this fic should fall somewhere in the second season on both Torchwood and Misfits. There will be strong language and violence (Obviously)

* * *

Nathan was having a bad day.

It had started off decently enough, apart from the mind-numbing tedium of community service of course, but at least there hadn't been any run ins with axe-crazy probation workers, brainwashing cults, ghosts, werewolves or any of that other whacked out bullshit that had nearly taken over his once normal life since the storm. To make matters better, he had managed to go a week without being horrifically killed in any way, a feat which he thought deserved some celebration.

After he was done with his community service for the day, he had gone to a bar and met this incredibly hot (and, slightly more important, incredibly drunk) girl who he would usually have absolutely no chance with, but was just drunk enough to be willing to sleep with him.

All in all, things were going pretty good. He hadn't felt this lucky in a long time.

That should have been his first warning. Because of all the things Nathan Young was (handsome, dashing, and incredibly funny), lucky just wasn't one of them.

He and the girl had been making out quite vigorously in the alleyway behind the bar when it happened. He had just begun inching his hand up her skirt when she suddenly gasped and stared, wide eyed at something behind him.

"Oh my God- What the Hell is that thing?" She muttered in a fearful, urgent whisper.

He really shouldn't have turned around.

He really, really shouldn't have.

He did anyway.

And this was the precise point which his day took a sudden turn from 'good' and landed straight in the middle of 'absolute shit' territory.

There was some huge, freakish thing snarling in between him and the main street, trapping him and the girl that he was quite positive he would no longer be able to have sex with in the alleyway.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Nathan groaned. "Can't you come back later? I'm kind of in the middle of something here."

The girl (what was her name again?) looked at him like he was absolutely crazy before running at a near inhuman speed towards the back exit of the bar they had come out of, and before Nathan could follow, that _thing_ lunged, flashing its shark-like teeth. Nathan leaped out of the way, landing quite ungracefully in a pile of trash.

"You are one ugly bastard, did you know that? Were you born that way or did you have some kind of freaky plastic surgery accident?"

The thing only growled in response, staring at him with beady black eyes, and Nathan began to think that he really should be running now.

He didn't get a chance too though, as the monster lunged, sinking its teeth into Nathans forearm. Nathan screamed in a distressingly unmanly fashion as he felt his bones crack between the creatures inhumanly strong jaws.

Through the haze of pain and panic, Nathan had a brief moment of clarity as he realized quite definitely that this was NOT going to be a pleasant way to die.

Well shit.

* * *

The worst thing about working for Torchwood, apart from the near constant mortal peril and the complete destruction of one's social life of course, was that once you had tasted Ianto's coffee, everything else tasted like absolute shit in comparison. Owen had used to actually _like_ Starbucks, and he hadn't even minded instant either, but now, on the odd day that Ianto was sick and therefore unavailable to make coffee, all those alternatives seemed entirely unappetizing and he would inevitably find himself in a crappy mood for the rest of the day.

This was why he was not exactly in the best of moods when he found a cup of hastily prepared instant coffee sitting on his desk that morning.

"What the hell…" he muttered, as his brain reluctantly processed the image before it.

He knew that Ianto was there, he had seen him coming in, so why on earth was there a cup of instant coffee on his desk?

There could only be one explanation as far as Owen was concerned.

"HARKNESS! Get down here this instant!"

"Is something wrong, Owen?" Jack Harkness appeared from his office, carrying his trademark blue greatcoat on his arm.

"What is this?" Owen demanded, pointing to the offending cup.

"That's coffee, Owen." Jack deadpanned.

"I know damn well that it's coffee, Harkness, that's not the problem. But it is quite clearly _instant_ coffee, and since I _know_ that Ianto is here today, there is no reason for it to be here. Look, I don't have any problem with the fact that the two of you are sleeping together, unprofessional as it is, just so long as it doesn't affect my life. But whenever the two of you get into any sort of fight, Ianto starts sulking and my coffee starts tasting like shit. So whatever it is that you did, apologize to the tea-boy so the rest of us can get on with our lives, okay?"

Jack blinked. "You never considered that it might actually be your fault? Ianto's not so petty as to punish you for something that I did. Especially since he only 'forgot' to make _your_ coffee this morning."

Owen looked at the rest of the team in shock- sure enough, both Gwen and Tosh were drinking their coffee from their usual mugs, looking all too amused at his distress.

"Do you think we should tell him?" Tosh asked

"No, let him figure it out on his own." Gwen smiled.

Owen looked at his teammates, feeling confused, and Ianto picked this moment to walk into the Torchwood Hub.

"Ianto? What the hell? Why did you give me, and only me, shit for coffee this morning?"

Ianto looked emotionlessly at Owen "You mean you still don't remember?"

Behind him, Owen heard Jack stifle a giggle.

"Remember what?"

Ianto gave a polite smile. "It was my birthday yesterday."  
"So?" Owen spat

"You didn't get me anything."

"Oh come on! It's not like the others got you anything either."  
"Actually, we did." Tosh interrupted

"We all did." Jack grinned.

"Everyone except you, Owen" Gwen pointed out.

Ianto nodded. "Toshiko got me a new universal translator- it works wonders on the filing system by the way Tosh, thank you. Gwen got me a new agenda book- my old one got eaten by that Hoix two weeks ago. And Jack got me a new stopwatch."  
"What happened to your old one?"  
Ianto stared at Owen. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Owen gagged. "Ugh, that is disgusting! You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves." He shouted.

Ianto looked entirely unaffected by this remark while Jack just looked pleased.

Fortunately, before the conversation could go any further into this dangerous territory the Rift alarm began to sound. Owen had never been so glad to hear it in his life.

* * *

"So I thought you all should know that I died last night." Nathan said as he entered the community center to do his daily community service. "I woke up in the morgue and had to punch two orderlies in the face to get out again." His fellow young offenders barely reacted to the news.

"What happened this time?" Simon asked. Nathan wondered why it was that the weird kid who looked like a sex offender was the only one who seemed to care about his wellbeing.

Nathan gave a lopsided grin. "So there I was, making out with this extremely hot girl-"

"Now that's bullshit." Curtis said, rolling his eyes.

"She was really drunk, allright!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Did you take advantage of her?" Simon asked, giving Nathan a wide-eyed, intense stare.

"Didn't get a chance too, mate. I was busy being mauled to death by a six-foot tall monster."

"What, you mean like a guy in a mask?" Alisha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I mean like an actual monster. The thing had one of the ugliest faces I've ever seen and crazy sharp shark teeth. I've never seen anything like it. Hurt like hell too. "

"What do you think it was?" Kelly asked

"It could have been an alien." Simon said, entirely serious.

The rest of the group stared at him in silence before Nathan snorted out "Yeah, because that makes a lot of sense. Good thinking weird kid."

"Don't be such a dick, Nathan." Kelly muttered

Alisha pushed some of her frizzy hair out of her eyes. "It makes about as much sense as any of the other weird bullshit that happens to us on a daily basis."

And wasn't that a fact. Ever since that weird storm a few weeks had given them superpowers, all of their lives had taken a sudden turn for the bizarre.

"So what are we going to do about it then?" Kelly asked.

Alisha shrugged. "Maybe we won't have to do anything. Maybe it won't show up again."  
Nathan groaned. "You had to say that, didn't you? You just jinxed it! It's definitely showing up again now, and I do not want to get mauled again!"

Their conversation, however, was cut short as their probation worker arrived at the community center.

"Right." He drawled, sounding complealy uninterested. "You lot- start picking up litter or something. I'm going to go out for breakfast, and I want the community center parking lot clean by the time I get back."

The group of young offenders rolled their eyes as their probation worker got back in his car and drove off.

* * *

"Owen, can I see you in my office? I need your expert medical opinion on something." Jack called down and Owen grumbled up the stairs to the Captains office.

Jack threw him a folder of crime scene photos. "What do you think?"

Owen looked at the pictures. They all displayed people, graphically mauled. He examined the teeth marks and looked up. "It's obviously the work of a Weevil, and a vicious one."

Jack frowned. "That's what I was afraid of."

Owen blinked. While a rampaging weevil was not something that any of them looked forward too, it was hardly cause for alarm. Weevils were one of the more common aliens that they encountered at Torchwood- there was a pretty major infestation of them in the Cardiff sewers, and the team encountered them pretty regularly. If Jack was getting this upset over a loose Weevil, it meant that something else was wrong.

"How is this worse then all the other Weevil attacks, exactly?" Owen asked.

Jack gave a grim smile. "Because these pictures were taken in London."  
Oh.

Hell.

Weevils were so common in Cardiff because the city sat on the Rift, a weak point in the fabric of space and time that things sometimes fell through. That was the reason that alien attacks were so much more common in Cardiff then anywhere else, and the reason that Jack had based Torchwoods operations there.

"What's a Weevil doing in London?" Owen exclaimed, finally understanding why Jack was so disturbed by the finding. "There isn't a Rift in London too, is there?"

"There used to be." Jack said grimly. "Torchwood 1 was based there for a reason. But the Breach was closed when Torchwood 1 was destroyed in the Battle of Canary Warf. I thought it was closed for good, but if it somehow opened again…" Jack trailed off, clearly imagining all the unpleasant aliens and monsters that might start popping up around London. "I did some research." He continued. "The first of the bodies started appearing a week after this inexplicable electrical storm."

Owen remembered hearing about the storm- it had been all over the news with reports of 'watermelon-sized hail'. "You think that storm might have opened that… breach thing again?"

"It's a possibility. Get everyone in the conference room in five minutes; I'm calling a team meeting. We're going to have to investigate this. If the breach has re-opened, this takes top priority."


	2. Chapter 2

Rift Storms- Chapter 2

AN: Still don't own anything.

So here's the second chapter, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Jack drove like a maniac, so the three hour long car trip to London took only two, though the entire team (minus Jack of course) was looking a little worse for wear by the time it was over.

"So what's the plan then?" Gwen asked as they stumbled out of the SUV and into the parking lot of what looked to be an abandoned warehouse.

"Well, we don't really have any leads, so Gwen, I'm going to want you to investigate the victims- the most recent one was a mister Nathan Young, age 21. He was doing community service at the Thamesmead community center for an assault charge. Parents are divorced. There doesn't seem to be any connection between him and the other victims but see if you can find anything."

Gwen nodded, while simultaneously mumbling something about how sad it was that the most recent victim had died so young.

Jack turned to the rest of the team. "Tosh, I want you to set up rift spike monitors- if there's anything resembling a rift spike I want to know about it. Owen, I want you to go to the hospital and examine the weevil victims' bodies first hand, see if there's anything distinguishing them from the attacks we see in Cardiff. Ianto, you'll need to go through the city records, see if the murder rate has gone up since the storm, and if there are any unusual deaths that might be due to alien activity. And if any of you find anything the slightest bit unusual, I want to hear about it, understand?" Jack said, tapping the commlink in his ear for emphasis.

The Torchwood team nodded in unison and set off to work.

* * *

Ianto Jones was a rational man. Even as a child, he had always enjoyed organizing things, creating order out of chaos. Most people might think that his obsession with order and rationality might make his working for Torchwood unusual- after all, most people as rational as he was tried to avoid the unusual and unexplained. But Ianto Jones had always enjoyed a challenge. And examining the things that defied logic, the things that seemed to be impossible, until he understood just how to classify it was the best kind of challenge.

And boy, had he found himself one hell of a challenge.

He read the crime report again, wondering if he had somehow made some kind of mistake, but the impossible truth was printed clearly on the black and white text. Not wasting anymore time, he tapped a finger against his commlink and called the rest of the team.

"I think I've found something you all might want to take a look at."

"What is it, Ianto?" Jack asked immediately, sounding concerned.

"I was going through the cities crime records- there was an incident two weeks ago where two people died by falling off the roof of the Thamesmead community center. There were over twenty witnesses, members of some organization called 'Virtue' who were holding an event there, but none of the people interviewed can give a clear account of what happened."

"Now that is definitely weird." Owen said over the comms.

"That's not all." Ianto said, wishing he felt as calm as he sounded. "I'm sending you photos of the victims. One of them should look a bit familiar." Ianto pressed a quick succession of buttons as he emailed the rest of the team the crime scene photos. The response was almost instantaneous.

"What the hell?" Jack muttered disbelievingly.

"It can't be the same person, can it?" Tosh asked.

In the photos, staring straight at them, was the very dead face of Nathan Young, the most recent Weevil victim. He had died two whole weeks before being attacked.

There was an audible pause as everyone waited for Jack to speak.

"Could he- do you think he could be like you, Jack?" Tosh asked, voice soft.

Jack inhaled deeply. "It's not possible."  
"Well how else do you explain how this Nathan Young bloke has somehow died twice?" Owen spat.

"There's got to be another explanation." Jack practically growled. "There isn't _anyone_ else like me. Not _ever._"

Ianto flinched at the sudden bitterness in Jacks voice. He knew that Jack's immortality was a sore topic with him, and how much he hated being reminded of how he would outlive absolutely everybody he would ever know.

"There's something more." Ianto said, not feeling the slightest bit guilty for changing topics. "Why didn't we notice this before. If Nathan Young was declared dead, which this paper I'm holding says that he was, then why didn't the information appear when we looked up his profile. Someone's managed to alter the records somehow to make it look like he never really died."

That revelation shocked the rest of the team into a tense silence.

"Something weird is definitely going on here." Jack said, voice cold. "And I don't like it."

* * *

After Ianto's discovery, the entire team had decided to investigate Nathan Young. Owen wasn't complaining, he would have had to investigate Nathan's body eventually anyways, and this entire field trip had suddenly gotten a whole hell of a lot more interesting.

Despite Jacks insistence that it was impossible, Owen hadn't entirely discounted the whole immortality theory. As a doctor, he knew that medically speaking it was impossible, but he had seen Jack revive from a bullet to the head with his own eyes, and one doesn't simply ignore that. And while he certainly didn't understand the mechanics behind it, he knew that in medicine there was no such thing as a completely isolated incident. If it had happened to Jack, then it could have happened to someone else.

With these thoughts in mind, Owen strode through the doors of the morgue.

"I need to see Nathan Young's body." He told one of the workers, flashing an official looking badge to a worker who was busying himself nursing a black eye. The worker looked up, clearly nervous.

"It's, uh… gone."

Owen blinked. While the news was another point in favor of his theory, it didn't mean he had to like it. "What do you mean it's gone? How?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." The man said, at barely a whisper.

Owen raised an eyebrow. "Try me."  
The man fell into a nervous silence before muttering something that sounded distressingly like 'zombies'.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that, could you try talking a bit louder?" Owen said, and the man looked up, eyes hollow.

"The body- it just- left. All on his own, you know. I don't know what happened, or how, but he was dead, and then all of a sudden he _wasn't_, and then he punched me in the face and then he was just _gone._ I don't know how it happened, I swear." The man started to sob. "Oh God, you think I'm crazy don't you? You think I'm nuts. But I saw it, I really, really did."

Owen knelt down, resting what he hoped was a reassuring hand on the crying mans shoulder. "Shh… you'll be all right. I'll go get you some water, okay?" The man nodded, still sobbing as Owen dropped a retcon pills in the drink.

* * *

"The body's gone."

Everything seemed to freeze as Jack took in the new development. "How?" he asked, finally.

"The orderly said that he suddenly got up and left on his own. Hate to say it, Jack, but this is really starting to sound like the brat's immortal to me."  
"That's not possible!" Jack said emphatically.

"It's a big universe, Harkness, maybe the same thing happened twice."  
Jack just shook his head. "It couldn't have."

"Well then what the hell is going on?"  
"I don't know!" Jack exclaimed, clearly distressed. "This isn't making any sense. There's nothing else that I know of in this universe that could cause immortality, though."

Suddenly, Tosh looked up. "What if it was from a different universe?"

Owen blinked. "What?"

"I was doing some research on the differences between the Rift back home and the Breach here- and it seems that while the Rift is a weak spot in the fabric of space and time, the Breach was a weak spot in the gaps between alternate universes. If the Breach really did reopen, then its possible that something from an alternate universe where immortality is possible came through and somehow affected Nathan Young."

Jack furrowed his brow. "I don't like it, but that actually sounds possible."

"So what do we do now then, Harkness?" Owen asked.

Jack inhaled deeply. "I think that we're going to need to have a talk with this Nathan Young. I want everybody to meet me back at the warehouse. We're going to visit the Thamesmead community center."

_To be continued-_

* * *

Reviews make me happy!


	3. Chapter 3

Rift Storms

Chapter 3

AN: We finally have our two groups of characters meeting each other. Yay!

* * *

Curtis groaned as a sudden gust of wind blew the plastic bag he had been about to pick up a good four feet out of his reach. As he walked over to pick it up, a black SUV squealed to a stop in the community center parking lot, and a man in a vintage World War Two coat jumped out of the drivers seat.

"What the hell…" Curtis muttered under his breath.

The man was yelling orders to a small group of somewhat carsick looking people who had stumbled out of the SUV. "Tosh and Owen, you search the ground floor, Ianto and I will search the top floor. Gwen, you start questioning the other community service workers." The man said, gesturing towards Curtis before turning back to the group of people in front of him. "Let me know if you find him."

The group dispersed, and a freckled woman approached them, flashing a gap-toothed smile. "Excuse me, my name is Gwen Cooper. I'd like to ask you three a few questions, if that's all right?"

"What kind of questions?" Curtis asked, watching the rest of the group disappear inside the community center.  
"It's about Nathan Young. Have you noticed anything unusual about him these past couple of weeks?"

A brief memory passed through Curtis' mind of Nathan gleefully rearranging the contents of Simon's locker just to, as he put it, 'see what would happen'.

"No, he was just his usual self." Curtis replied, entirely truthfully.

The welsh woman stared at him, expression suddenly hardening.

"So I suppose that falling off a roof and being impaled on a fence is normal, then?"

* * *

"They know." Gwens voice sounded over the comms. "I just talked to one of the community service workers about Nathan Youngs previous death, and he fed me some story about how that was apparently an over-complicated life insurance scam."  
Jack snorted in open amusement. "Tell me you don't actually believe that."  
Gwen huffed in annoyance. "Of course not, but I think its fair to assume that the other community service workers are in on… whatever this is, and are trying to cover it up."

Jack nodded. "Do you think they're the ones who altered the cities records?"

Beside him, Ianto rolled his eyes. "Any one with the skill to do that would have come up with a more believable cover story."

Silently, Jack agreed. "Well in any case, see what you can figure out." As they turned a corner they saw a pair of people in the orange jumpsuit that marked a community service worker. "Got to go." He said, tapping the commlink off.

He approached them, flashing his all-too charming smile and holding out a hand in greeting. "Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?"

The boy shook Jacks hand awkwardly. "Um, I'm Simon."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Simon. And who's your friend?" he asked, winking at the girl beside him.  
The girl just raised an eyebrow and stared at Jacks outstretched hand, making absolutely no effort to shake it. "Alisha."

Jacks hand is still suspended in the air and Ianto has to stifle an entirely uncharacteristic laugh. "She's immune to you."

Jack sticks his hand in his pocket, pouting dramatically, and Ianto figures it's time to get back to business.

"We were actually hoping that we could ask you some questions about Nathan Young."  
Immediately, the girl's expression became cold. "What kind of questions?" She asked in a way that implied that she would not be cooperating.

"Did he come in to community service today?" Ianto asked politely.

"Yeah, what about it?"

Jack and Ianto shared a look.

"That's unusual, considering he's dead." Jack said, studying their reactions. The two immediately glanced at each other, shock and worry showing on their faces. More telling was the fact that neither of them showed any hint of disbelief or incredulity at his sudden and somewhat bizarre statement. That certainly was a point in favor of Gwen's theory that the other community service workers were some how accomplices in this- he couldn't call it a crime without knowing for sure just what the hell was happening, but it was definitely a _situation. _A situation that was just getting stranger by the minute.

"Now, we did a bit of research before we got here, and we know that the two of you were present at his funeral. So how about you tell us what exactly is going on here?" Jack asked, voice cold and predatory.

"We don't know anything." Simon said, a bit too quickly to be convincing.

Jack smiled. "Right, and Sherlock didn't have a thing for Watson."

Simon and Alisha blinked at the strange reply.

"Well?" Jack asked, and it became clear that he wasn't going to leave.

Alisha gave Simon a nervous look. "Warn Nathan." She whispered urgently before grabbing Jacks hand and providing the most effective distraction that anyone could ever ask for.

Simon ran.

* * *

Jack was not entirely sure what exactly happened when the frizzy haired girl grabbed him, but the next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground with a massive headache and his shirt had been inexplicably ripped open.

"Honestly, Jack, there's a time and a place for that sort of thing." Ianto's voice sounded from above him.

"What just happened?" Jack muttered. He hadn't felt this disoriented since he had drunk that entire bottle of hypervodka he found in the Torchwood archives a few decades back without realizing that his tolerance for the stuff had entirely disappeared after over a hundred years of making due with 21rst century alcohol.

"Well, she touched you, and then you started ripping your cloths off and talking in some language I've never heard before."

"I started talking in a different language? What did I say?"  
Ianto rolled his eyes, muttering something about how it was so typically Jack to be more concerned about something he said rather then his rapid attempts to disrobe before making a noise that sounded suspiciously like-

"Tell me that I didn't really say that." Jack groaned.

"What's it mean?"

"It's a declaration of undying love in 51rst century Standard Galactic. Ugh, that's embarrassing, I'm _never_ that sappy."

Ianto arched an eyebrow as if to say '_you think?'_ "I figured that might be the case when you started kissing the poor girl rather passionately. I had to hit you over the head with a broom handle to get you off of her. You _are_ back to normal now, aren't you?" He asked, sounding concerned and just a little bit ticked.

"Yeah, I think so. I… don't remember any of that happening." Jack said, slowly standing up. "Where did they go?" He asked, motioning toward the empty hallway.

"Simon ran off as soon as she grabbed you, and Alisha followed as soon as I managed to pull you off her. I would have gone after them but I wanted to make sure whatever she did to you didn't have any lasting effects."

Jack nodded before breaking out into a grin. "And I bet that you're disappointed as hell that there weren't any."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Like I said, there's a time and a place, and this isn't it."

"Spoilsport."

"Come on, we have a job to do."

* * *

Simon bolted down the stairs, finding Nathan getting a drink from the vending machines, or rather, Nathan viciously attack the machine while Kelly watched with a vague air of annoyance.

"You have to get out of here- there were these men, they were looking for you. They knew that you died."

Nathan turned around. "Sorry, did you say something Barry?"

Simon pushed down a surge of anger and stared at Nathan. "Do you remember when I said that people coming after us?"

"Not so much, no."

"Well that's happening. Right now. There were these men upstairs, and they were asking about how you died and then came back to life. Alisha's distracting them, but I don't know how long-"

"_Alisha's_ distracting them?" Nathan asked; face breaking out into a grin. "Now this I've _got_ to see."  
"This is serious, Nathan!" Simon shouted, when another pair of strangers rounded the corner. Almost instantly, the Japanese woman's eyes rounded in shock and both she and the man she was with drew guns and pointed them at Nathan.

"Can I help you?" Nathan asked, still refusing to take the situation seriously.

"Step away from the others and put your hands up." The man said slowly.

"Alright, allright, no need to shout." Nathan said, nonchalantly complying with the mans demands. "So what's this about then?"

"You're dead." The Japanese woman stated. "So why aren't you still dead?"

"Well that's obvious." Nathan said, pointedly ignoring Simons glares. "I'm immortal!"

"What the hell did you tell them that for, you prick?!" Kelly shouted in disbelief.

Alisha appeared, running down the stairs. "There are more of them?" She asked in distress.

"Sorry." Simon muttered, wishing that just this once, Nathan had listened to him.

"Owen, Tosh, under no circumstances let that girl touch you!" The American man who had questioned Alisha shouted as he ran down the stairs. Alisha shied away from the two guns and joined her friends.

"Where's Curtis?" Simon whispered urgently as he searched futilely for any possible escape routes. The only way he could see to get out of this situation without having their powers discovered was if Curtis was able to rewind time and convince all of them to go into hiding before any of these people found them, but Curtis was frustratingly absent at the moment, and these people and their guns were blocking the way to the exit.

The American man tapped a device on his ear. "Gwen, we found him. Come to the south side of the Community Center. Ground floor, get here as soon as you can. Bring the witness, he's defiantly involved." He turned towards the group of young offenders. "All right then. I think it's about time we got an explanation, don't you?"

"He said that he's immortal, Jack." Tosh said, eyes darting towards her leader, as the man standing next to her muttered something suspiciously similar to 'told you so'.

The man, Jack apparently, narrowed his eyes. "How is that possible?"

Nathan just grinned like an idiot, apparently still not realizing just how serious this situation was. "Well, there was this weird storm, and it gave us all superpowers."  
"Wait, all of you?" Tosh asked.

The other young offenders glared daggers at Nathan.

"Oops." He laughed nervously.

"You are absolute shit at keeping secrets, you know that Nathan?" Kelly muttered.

"So what? You didn't _all_ become immortal, did you?"  
"Just Nathan." Simon whispered. "It affected us all differently."  
"Ah." Jack said, realization dawning on his face. "I'm guessing that your power explains what happened upstairs then."

"Yeah." Alisha nodded. "When I touch people, it makes them want to have sex with me."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Not bad. But I'd appreciate it if you would at least buy me a drink first next time."

"There isn't going to be a next time." Alisha spat, with a bit more venom then was necessary, since it was obvious that the man was joking. "It's a bullshit power anyway, makes it so I can't touch anyone."  
"Couldn't you just wear gloves?" Tosh muttered to herself.

Alisha opened her mouth to protest but then paused, because that really was a pretty good idea.

"What about the rest of you?"

"Well, weird kid over there can turn invisible- probably uses it to sneak into the girls locker room if you ask me. Curtis can go back in time and Kelly can read minds."  
"The storm did all that?" Ianto muttered in shock.

"Jack, do you have any idea what could have caused them all to develop such strange symptoms?" Owen asked.  
"I don't know." Jack admitted. "I've never seen anything like this. We're going to need to run some tests- Gwen, there you are." He looked up at a dark haired woman who was escorting Curtis back into the community center.

"What the fuck is going on?" Curtis shouted at Nathan. "This woman, she knows your immortal. I think she's from the police."

Simon felt his heart skip a beat. Having their powers discovered by the authorities- there was no way that this situation could possibly get any worse.

"We're not the police." The woman said. "We're Torchwood."

Oh. It just did.

Simon had always known that one day people would come after them. That someone would somehow discover their powers and hunt them down. It was just what people did in this situation, in every sci-fi TV show and movie that he had ever seen. He had even tried to warn the others. They hadn't listened, of course, even as all of their lives became increasingly more bizarre and dangerous. They had all been convinced that if they could just keep their heads down and pretend to be normal then they could finish their community service and get on with their lives.

But of course, it could never be that easy.

One day, someone would find out about them. About the people they had killed, however accidentally. After all, they hadn't exactly done a very good job of covering their tracks. Sure, Gary and Tony's bodies weren't likely to ever be found underneath the foundations of that environmental monitoring station, but Sally had still found out about their deaths regardless, and she wasn't a detective or even a police officer. She had found out because Nathan had a big mouth and Simon hadn't done the rational thing and immediately deleted that damned video off his phone. Simon could only imagine what kind of damning evidence a real professional could dig up.

And now, here they were, being investigated by Torchwood. An organization dedicated too removing alien and supernatural threats.

Of all the nightmare scenarios that Simon had imagined, this was by far the worst.

* * *

To be continued….

Yes, I know that Torchwood is supposed to be a secret organization, but even the show admits that Torchwood is the worst kept secret in Cardiff. And, since Simon seems to be the sort of person who would research alien conspiracy theories, he therefore knows about it. At least, that's how it works in my head.


End file.
